User talk:Appledash/Archive 7
Okay, here's just a little tutorial for you! (Just on how to do highlights) And, I think I'm going to make some big tutorials of my own later. Anyway, here you go! (Btw, because of this stupid new wiki format, I'm gonna have to upload one image at a time) Alright. I've just shaded a radom she-cat (And yes I know there's no ear pink or eye color)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, click on the dodge tool, and set the brush size to 50. As for the type of brush, use the one with the faded edges. Put the highlight around the middle of the haunch, and click 3 or 4 times --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now for the face. Put the highlight right in the middle of the face, and click 3 or 4 times. Okay, I'll be back in a couple of hours, and I'll finish uploaded all these :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm back :) okay, continuing- Now, change the brush size to 70. (But keep the faded edges style) Place the highlight somewhere in the middle of her pelt, kinda right about at her shoulder or so. Then do it about 3 or 4 times. Okay, I hate this new format! Anyway, this part's a tad confusing. Set the brush size at about 30. (With the same style) And put the highlight like, right to the left of her midriff. Do like, 1 or 2 times. (You don't have to do this, it's just what I do) M k. Now set it back to 50, and just kinda run the dodge tool over the side of the tail. (Doesn't really matter how many times you do it, maybe just like 3) No BLUR! To the MAX! And then you should be done :D--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Why is Night's tutorial here? LOL LOL. I'm confuzzled. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 23:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh! That makes sense. :( I have to go. Bye! Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 00:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Icestorm! I'm glad that my highlight tutorial helped you! And about the eye diagram did you mean if you could use it on a tutorial or something? If so, then that's fine! And I'd love to get on the IRC! --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ear Pink Well, a reddish-pink colour is normally what's suggested. Try looking at photos of black cats and do what looks natural and right. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 21:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh i hope your okay! oh icey im so sry for what happened to you! and who's the person who pushed you? but i don't care i just hope you'l get better! here i made you this----------> hope you feel better! god bless you Echopaw 00:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Why did she do that to you?and who is Kaysa is she a school friend(Well bully) sister, but i hope your okay! Echopaw 01:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Pebblemint Here's your random charart! Holy AmigoSpread the Gospel! 02:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.. Uh, Icestorm? Our user pages are like, identical... how'd that happen? I'd kinda like to keep mine unique, of course if you'd like me too I'd be happy to make some of those couple images of your ''favorite couples ;) So, uh, do you mind at least changing my thoughts on the characters, to your thoughts on the characters? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 23:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It really does bother me that our user pages are excatly alike. Here, why don't you just delete everything, and then I'll tell you how to make the images tiny like that so you can do your own. Just insert the file, and right after, .png , type this - |60px]] So like for example - But with the leaders, I'd do 80 px, and for the queens do either 100, or 110 px. And then, would you like me to make you some of your own couples? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) That's okay Icestorm :) But, when you asked if you could use them for your least and favorite characters, did you mean keep the ones you already have on there? And if so, I wouldn't mind, but just change all the comments to your thoughts about them, not mine. And for the couples, when it says Storm, do you mean Stormfur for Icestorm, Graymist, and Brook? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool :D But, there are three Storms on the list of couples you gave me. Are they all Stormfur, or Stormtail? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Let me do your couples first, then I'll see if I have time :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Couples Here you are! Okay, now for FirexSand (What happened to FirexCinder, and FirexSpotted btw?)and StormxBrook, I've just posted the ones I made on here. As for Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, I tried two different styles. One, is with Poppyfrost's warrior image, but Jayfeather's herbs kinda get in the way. So I tried one with her queen version instead. You just choose the one you like better :) (A bit random though, don't you think? ;) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggy Sure! Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 23:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I made a gifdt for my best friend.-File:Icy'sgift.jpg♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ? Okay, I'm a bit confused. You still have all the same characters that are on my least favorite couples list, and the characters that I'm kinda ok with list. Except for DaisyxAnyone. And, all the comments are similar too, on those and on your favorite and least favorite characters. And, I specifically remember that you used to have FirexCinder on your favorite couples list. This might be a little much to ask, but could you just delete it all and start over with it, with your own couples and characters, and your own opinions?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Awww, it's okay Icestorm :) Do you like the couples I made you? --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, have you ever heard of a site called, "Foto Flexer"? Just go to www.fotoflexer.com. There will be an option to log in, but you don't have to have an account to do it. Anyway, there will be a big button that says, "Upoad Image" (Or something like that. You can't miss it, whatever it says, it takes you to the place where you edit pictures) It will take you to the place where you upload your saved image. (I'm probably making this sound really complicated, but I promise it's not) Upload your two images onto the screen. Now, there is a tool bar with a bunch of different options on it. Click, "Basic", then select the tom (or she-cat) by clicking on it, and click the "Flip" button. Then just drag them close to eachother until there muzzles are touching. (Or whatever pose you want them to be in) But sometimes, (It does this on my computer) when you upload the first image, it won't let you edit it at all. Just click, "Upload another image" and after the second one is on the screen, it will go back to normal. And there you have it :) But again, I promise it's not as complicated as I'm making it sound. It's as easy as 1,2,3! And as for the IRC, I'd love too, but I don't really feel like it right now. I just feel like farting around on the wiki for a while before supper :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) And yes, I do like them! I really love your Spiderpaw! His brown underbelly looks perfect!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the chararts, and No! They are awsome, not fails. :) Brook55 02:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Busy Hey Ice. If you're too busy to make my Charart just let me know and I'll ask someone else. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) He's actually nice. I understand. Good ol' Family Guy. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know I have had a lot of charart requests from about a month ago; I don't need them on this wiki anymore, I just don't know how to delete them. All my current images except the one on my userpage can be deleted if need be. Thank you, ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course, I just haven't gotten that far into it yet. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 22:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you mean the wiki IRC here, then maybe until 5:50 AM PST. Quailflight 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Songbird Since you withdrew your image of her, if anyone hasn't reserved her yet, may I do Songbird's queen image? $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 00:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been having difficulty with that lately, since so many on Nightfall's list are reserved and up for approval, but I think that the ones you could work on are Graymist's queen image, Boulder's rogue image, Tallpoppy's apprentice image, and...the rest are reserved. Wow. I think that there's some reservations that have been there for longer than two weeks, so they may or may not be removed sometime soon, but I know that those three you can definitely work on. $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 12:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Purdy Oh, okay. So you aren't going to tweak him?--NightshineR 17:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That is really good! But the stripes don't really match his other images.--NightshineR 17:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy belated birthday! =) RiverpeltSummer's Here! 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dawnstripe Well, it does seem that way to me, based solely on what you've given me, so I think it should be okay. But I don't own/haven't read BOTC so I can't give a solid answer. Either ask someone else, maybe Bramble who has read it, or put it up and see what happens. Sorry. -- Sandystar 22:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Do you mind if I use one of your old support pair userboxes that you had on your user page? Rainwhisker 20:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! :) [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 00:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here it is!!! I know the shading and ear pink is bad :( , still, hope you like it. Cherryfur123 I'm not sweating, I'm melting! 16:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Friends! I would love to be friends!!!! Whitestorm17 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, would you like to be friends ( : Ivyleaf 20:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hawkheart Hi, Icestorm! I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm going to reserve Hawkheart's alternate warrior image (there are so few left to do...), and I just wanted to make sure you were doing the mottled brown version and not the gray-patched version. I wasn't sure, and I wanted to check before I started working on it. Thanks! Hollydapple 21:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad you like my Foxpelt (see my userpage to see what I mean)! I'm kind of proud of him. I think I'm going to do Silverfur tonight and relieve Foxpelt for a month or two. I wanted to make sure you were doing the brown version and not the gray one so I didn't do the same image as you. Good luck with your Hawkheart! Have a nice evening, Hollydapple 02:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: ...why are you telling me this?--'Nightshine'~ 22:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, okay--'Nightshine'~ 22:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Is the charart long or short haired? [[User:Dawnleaf| ♥Dawnleaf♥ ]] 02:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm so very sorry about useing your blank on 5 Clans wiki. please acept my apoligy. Pantherstorm 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) WERE DO YOU MAKE THE CATS like Tallstar or Blurstar ? Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NIGHTMASK Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just dropin in to say Hi, and P,S your not a pecie of dirt :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart request! Name: Silvershine Rank: Leader Pelt: White and silver tabby Eye colour: Blue Long haired and female, Thanks![[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hulloz! ICE! Hi! How iz you? -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Good. Sad-ish. My friend left for CA without even saying 'Good-bye'... -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats on reaching 5000 edits! I feel so inferior . . . ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Me too. I'm just happy I reached 2000. Finally. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Charart!! Haha I know i'm a little late, but anyways heres your request.... *epic failure though haha* [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Hey, Iceshine! I just wanted to let you know that I really respect you on this wiki. You have good ideas, and are a loyal contributor. You might not be the leader or deputy of any project, but I wanted to make sure you knew that your contributions are greatly appreciated and that I really admire you. I'm working on making my editcount better and I really want to be respected myself. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for all you do! Echostar 21:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leader? No way! To be honest, I would ♥ to be the leader of Project Characters, but that's a dream that will probably never be fulfilled. But I'll bet that you'll be a senior warrior of Project Characters someday. Hey, if that happened, would you want to? Echostar 21:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: kk See you there Re: kk See you there don't bother replying! ZorthHighly Explosive 18:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Theories I love your Theories. And I hope they will come true in the books. ( 23:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't at ##ice'shideout but I had to leave and I could'nt leave a message...wanna chat there? ZorthHighly Explosive 01:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart request- Frostleaf eyes- blue green pelt- white gender- female long-furred very pink nose- might want to include that rank- warrior leave the charart on my talk page- thanks!! -Mistfire 17:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Undoing? How do you Undo stuff? SandI'm a new level of awesome 02:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I cant get to the IRC I cant find it SandI'm a new level of awesome 03:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What ( : what do you mean by same Ivyleaf 02:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Yeah, the first person I met on the Wiki told me about it. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't see it on the drop-down menu. Or am I just being a noob? xD --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) call me IceFire oh how do you make your warrior cat name colored Hi Hi. Hollyleaf: D blocked me on Holly wiki. I don't know why. So now I might be on Warriors wiki. Form Peacesign You're unblocked...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi Hi Icestorm. :D Nice to meet ya, I like your name ♫☯Poppysky☯♫ 00:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Cats Wiki Some users started a roleplay website called warrior cats wiki.Go there and join FrostClan!Here is the website address:www.warriorcatsrp.wikia.com Sig Hi Ice. Your sig is kinda messed up. The time goes to a seperate line and has a box around it. Just trying to help. . 20:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature help Okay, I reread the guidelines and I tried to do it, but I don't really understand it. xD Can you help? Or give me the coding? xD Frostheart ♥ 23:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you can u unban me from COTC irc? AshclawLive Curious 02:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) irc which channel? im on this: (#wikia-warriorsoftheforest YouTube Thanks for taking the time to find me on YouTube :D I didn't reply on there, because my iPod hates me -_- [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Care!!!!!!!!!! I am VERY glad that I vandlized Eualia's talk page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Block me I don't care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 19:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) -please don't block me- I sorta agree with dust... Eualia deleted question on Warriors Cats awnsers that were about warriors cats, and said they weren't!! And now.. there are the same sort of questions there, and THEY aren't deleted...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! GIMP. Hey, I was wondering is Gimp really better than Pixlr? If it is, are the tools the same or do they work better? Also, does it make your computer slow? xD Hehe. 'Cause my computer's like...3 years and it's a Vista. But it's pretty fast in my opinion, just wanted to know. 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I downloaded Gimp. I decided to test it out, but when I chose a color, it was either black or white. Can you help? 23:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It won't let me save it because it's a PNG file. what do I do? Lol. Sorry for so many questions. 02:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Icestorm! How have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you in a while! Also, thanks for supporting me on the senior warrior nomination, you're not to far off from becoming a senior warrior either! Talk to you soon! 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha, the eye doctor is not the best place to be. My family went on vacation this summer to South Carolina, at Edisto Beach! It was so fun, although I don't appreciate the taste of salt water! Where did you go on vacation? 19:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I've always wanted to go to New York! What did you do while you were there? 20:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I love how you can give such a detailed account of everything that happened on your trip! XD =) How was the Statue of Liberty? I've always wanted to go there. 20:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I hate lines! An ice cream cookie huh? Sounds Intresting... haha! :) 20:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What is an ice cream cookie? XD 20:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That sounds delicious! :D 23:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cotc Can u unchecked the thingy on meh ban that says not create account cuz I can't login in wikipedia now:(AshclawLive Curious 10:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorials I used Microsoft Word. I inserted the pictures and typed out the steps. Then I copied and pasted it to Paint and saved it. :) It took me awhile to figure out. 23:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ( : thanks for the info and you can learn alot from the fav things and i love the icestorm pic it's AWESOME ( : Ivyleaf 02:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Coding Hi! So I spent the whole yesterday trying to code my page, and I finally did it. But the thing won't close. xD (check my page, you'll know what I'm talking about) and I tried doing it, but I am not wasting another day trying to figure it out. And since you have it correctly, could you help me? xD 23:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I did. Yesterday, I copied off Bramble's and Insaneular. 01:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC For a while. I'll be on the PCA channel if you'd like to meet me there. =) -- 03:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! Personally, I think there's many people that deserve it much more than me, but that's just me xD 16:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Any one of the senior warriors who have been here ''much longer than me, about nine tenths of the warriors in the project, you? That's who OwO 18:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Who said anything about leader? O_O Let's just wait and see what happens lol:D 19:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Question I wanted to if on Warriors Wiki:Characters, are you allowed to vote on the nominations, not the discussion, but the actual voting. Reply as soon as you can!! Thanks! (sorry but I'm new at Characters!! lol!) -- ''Rosey'' Stupid School!! Quick Question for You! *dips head in respect* Hello, how's the prey running? I noticed on your userpage, that you have a lot of the collapseable(pardon, I can't spell today) lists, and I was wondering exactly how to do that... I'm not really that good with the Wiki code. Could you help me with that, by any chance? ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Living In a Dream 18:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll give it a shot and see how it works. ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Living In a Dream 18:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha! It always seemed like you were annoyed with me, thats why... DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No problem, glad to help :) DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Icefall Here she is! I hope I did it right :P 15:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Owlstar I noticed that on the Owlstar page his kit ans apprentice names were not on the template. I tried to fix that but I don't know how to edit templates can you help me? Quickheart 22:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Darn.... Hey! The time we previously set won't work for me, so I was wondering if we could set it an hour forward? Thanks! 12:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ! Wow, Icestorm123, u r so talented! I hope I can be just like you! 19:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User Reply (sigh) Oh, yes, I AM a vandal and everything, and I may not have came to this wiki like most people, all helpful and kind and innocent, but I've learned my lesson and I can't help complimenting you on your amazing charats. And yes, "really", I mean it. I may not follow the rules all that well, but I have to admit that your images are phenomenal. Best Wishes for you in the future, 20:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User Userboxes Hi, Icestorm! I'm Midnitesky (or Midnite), and I'm kind of new here...could you please teach me how to create userboxes? (After tons of futile failures, I can't even seem to create ONE!) Thanks! Midnitesky 02:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Midnitesky Re:Gone I don't mind. It was the same for me. I lost my internet connection a week ago and just got it back. And I have terminal exams from the 9th. 06:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) FanFic Sig How do I get my sig to work on Warriors FanFiction Wiki? Is there something I have to do on User:Moonflight/Sig? 14:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, Icestorm, it's me, Midnitesky. Thanks so much for your advice! I finally managed to create a userbox (This User is a Speaker of English). Thanks so much! Midnitesky 15:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Midnitesky Russetfur Hi Icestorm. I was on Eu's page and checked out his impossible thing again to see if it had changed. Can you tell me how it is Russetfur? :3 Hehe... 15:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :) Wow, Icestorm, you're so good at making charart! I hope I can be as good as you one day! Midnitesky 22:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Signature Code: MidniteskyTwinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Re: Thanks! Thanks for the compliment, Icestorm! ^_^ Is it okay if we can be friends? Midnitesky 19:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Starlingflight Hi Icestorm! This is Starlingflight! Tentatively, can we please be friends? I have very few here except for Poppysky and Mistfire as I am relatively new. And can you please do two Charart images for me? Thanks a lot! and pardon me I havent made a signature yet. You can find me by typing Starlingflight in the search. Thank you again and sorry Name- Starlingflight Rank- Warrior Eye- Green Pelt- Orange-ginger tabby tom. Gender- Male Coat- Long furred Special- A warrior version of Honeyleaf! This one is more urgent. Name- Fleckpelt Rank- Warrior Eye- Blue Pelt- Light brown tabby with a flecked mottled underbelly Gender- Female Coat- Short furred Special- A warrior version of Frecklewish! Holly Wiki Are you going to RP on Holly Wiki ever? Quickheart Cmon please even though Hollyleaf and Darkcloud can be mean sometimes Sandstar is a friendly and helpful user you will have a lot of fun there! Quickheart I doubt she would let you help. That grouch is too prideful same with Darkcloud. What do you think that she needs to work on to be better a running her wiki? Quickheart 13:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! Thanks so much for Crystal that sparkles in moonlight! I Love her! Could you perhaps make me a prey hunter version of her? Name: Crystal that sparkles in moonlight Rank: Prey Hunter Eyes: Light Purple Fur Colour: Black with white dots Other: White ears and tail tip Thanks! Since I'm only allowed one picture on my page I'll replace this one with the one I have now. Cinderstar36 21:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL I'm not included in your thoughts on other users? I feel betrayed . . . XD jk. 12:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL how nice of you! Hey it says I'm banned from the WWikia IRC. Did I do something? 02:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, okay XD thanks, Ice! 21:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) GIMP woes May I suggest the layer system. It works nicely with black cats(I use it on all of my chararts). Make a new layer over your image. For highlights just use white (or suitable color) paitn and use the paintbrush as you would the dodge tool. You can adjust the layer opticity to get the correct shade and than just blur it. Since you're using a new layer you dont have to worry about blurring the lineart. Same goes for shading. Hope this can help your black cat troubles. 20:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. It always works for me. I made Oscar and edited Hollyleaf's apprentice image in GIMP. How exactly do you use the layers? That may be the problem. 20:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've never used multiply before. Maybe that's it. I always just add a new layer and work on that. 22:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tutorials Do you do any tutorials? i really need help with stripes, tabbies, tortoishes, and ear pink :( heres my best tortoishell-and-white cat This is Marshpelt =D anyways, do you have any tutorials, or advice? i could use all the help i can get =) thanks! 21:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) How bout this Marshpelt? I wasn't sure if i should use blur or smudge for the blending - so i used smudge =) 21:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! lolz i highly reccommend you make a tutorial. Oh and do you have any advice on ear pink? i really, REALLY suck at ear pink =] As you can tell, Marshpelt has none. 19:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I have an ear pink chart i got from a tutorial, and heres what i got. I don't think i blurred it enough, but i'll keep practicing and leave you alone =D 19:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright =) i have a question though - are you a part of the character art project? i recently joined, but when i put up a Cinderpelt for approval, they said i can'tput up a cat whenever i want =( dissapointing, i really liked how she turned out. but when is it OK to put up a cat for approval? i mean really - you look at that cat and tell me she isn't good. shes really good. 21:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Ice! 23:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! 00:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Uuuuggggggh, Ice, don't kill me but my mom is making me get off to eat! Sorry!!!!! =( 00:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I got beat to nominating you! Congrats, Ice! We can be SW buddiez! 02:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions I have three questions 1.How do you make the signatures? never mind i will ask bramble 2.How do you make it so there's more pictures?never mind 3.How do you make the boxes like the ones on the character pages?bramble helped me *Wildfire* 20:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello--*Wildfire* 23:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Mentor I seen that you didn't have a apprentice yet so would you like to be my mentor. Berrymist 01:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Re:IRC Today, I'll be on until 12:30 pm UTC, which is 5 pm my time, after that, I'll be on around 11:30 am UTC, which is 4 pm my time next week. Won't be on on weekends. 03:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Btw, shouldn't you archive this page? It's 71 sections... 03:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi shouldn't you add me to the adopt a user as your apprentice? Oh and I am goning to name my kit after you her name is Icekit (not Icestorm unless you want it to be Icestorm). Berrymist 21:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hi and it's ok your my first mentor and I forgot what I was gonna say B). Berrymist 01:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Catches you. >:D Hola, senorita. ;D Thanks for ze birthday wish. =) 15:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I remembered I remembered 2 things I was gonna say to you! 1. Would you like Icekit to look like? A. Icekit : is a small, fluffy snow﻿ white she-cat with a black paw and tail tip, creamy-brown paw, brown paw, and a gray paw, and icy-blue eyes B. Icekit : (the one on your user page which is beautiful) C. Icekit : (looks like me) 2. How do you get those hide and show things with the template inside? those are the things that haunt me ^.^ Berrymist 17:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Did you edit my talk page because someone said. Here you go (and a red box was there) and there was no siggy? Berrymist 18:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok and is it ok if Mintkit (my kit) looks like the cat on your user page? Berrymist 18:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Is the code for the hide and show thing if it is what should I do? Berrymist 18:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I did it but it got all messed up can you do it? Berrymist 18:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Would this be easy to drawn and color because I'm a fan of art and really good at it and I like to draw what my kits look like? Berrymist 19:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ I will try my best to do it (LOL) I will go do it now but I will still be on my labtop just leave a message and I will still get it! Berrymist 19:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm counting on you who should I do first. Here is the list (It will take a few minutes for Scarletkit and Fawnkit, I need to find descripions for them) Mintkit, Icekit (yay thats you), Scarletkit, or Fawnkit? Berrymist 19:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok what is there about the wikicode? Berrymist 19:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but I'm renameing 2 of my kits and they are Fawnkit and (very sorry) Icekit but I will keep her spirit in my heart T.T Berrymist 03:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Again sorry I might rename Mintkit too and I like that name (I'm not sure I might keep Icekit and I will). Berrymist 15:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No I have no clue what that is? but I will be on later after I edit 2 of my kit's names. Berrymist 22:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Icestorm! Berrymist 22:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Cinderpelt Hi Ice, not to be rude or anything like that, but I was just wondering why you removed a quote from Cinderpelt's page. 23:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, ok. Really sorry for bothering you! 23:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Again sorry ﻿Again sorry I didn't know how's this Hello Berrymist 22:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I do that is how I get to a new line like this Berrymist 22:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Can you mentor me? Stormstrike 00:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi can you make me a charart (I don't know what this will look like but could you help)﻿ Name : Snowmist Rank : Queen Gender : She-cat Pelt-L : Long Pelt-C : Snowy white with all types of gray and black spots (Brambleberry's spots) Markings : None Eye-C : Dark blue thanks do you wanna be friends. Snowmist 02:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you oh and I love your siggy Ghoststorm that's cute and what are you gonna be for Halloween? Snowmist 15:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome I'm gonna be Jason from Friday the 13th I already have my mask, fake blood, and knif. Snowmist 16:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot : ( but my cat is driveing my CRAZY I want to kill her no than I won't have a kitty : { Snowmist 16:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you were still on? Or you are working on my charart? Snowmist 17:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeey I have been soooo busy, and CONGRATS!!!!!! I told you it would happen soon! 17:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your SW nomination. =) 22:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Not one vote against you. =) 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi do you make chararts? Daisycloud* 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Daisycloud* 18:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Can u make me one just put it in my template i am logging off Name: Rainfall Pelt: a white she-cat with black and gray spots Rank: Depudy Eye: bright blue eyes No markings Thanks alot Rainfall* 21:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Can u mentor me? Shadowcloud 00:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ok I JUST GOT A NEW KITTEN (trying to think of a kittypet her name warrior name is Firebreeze) Hi um can you help me? Hazel feather 20:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Archives Hi, how do you make archives? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 03:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I still don't understand, can you please explain it differently. Thanks, Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 16:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, do you make um templates? or chararts? Dapplestream* 23:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for bothering you, but how do you get those use boxes on your profile. (I just joined yesterday!) If you don't know what Im talking about....This user is caring like Brambleclaw! That! And i want it like that exactly as you have ith on your profile page! Thanks for the help! Featherwhisker 16:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker I mean USER BOXES sorry! Featherwhisker 16:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker Hi Hi would you like to join http://catoftheforest.wikia.com because we need more users but you can join Nightclan, Rippleclan, Leafclan, or Sunclan if you like? Dapplestream* 19:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It's ok I understand but did you atleast look at it? Dapplestream* 20:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Tigerblossom Hi, I wanted to know how you can make your own kits, queens, apprentices, warriors, depputies, and leaders because I see them ALL THE TIME but i have NO idea how to make them. Please tell me! Sorry, sorry I don't know right now things are hard for me now with school and things I just don't know you can take my off as your apprentice if you want.? Berrymist 18:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Thanks Hey Ice, I haven't been on for a while, and I want to congratulate you on becoming a senior warrior. :) I know that Warriors Characters Wiki moved to Warriors Fanfiction Characters Wiki, but I didn't go through the move, and honestly, I don't have enough time to be on WCWiki or WFCWiki anymore, so if PIA springs back up, since you were deputy, I'm passing on that leadership to you. Although I don't think anyone gets on anymore, the same goes for PowerClans Wiki. On WCWiki, I was so surprised and happy when I became leader, but my school life is hectic and busy, and although marching band is over, I'm now finding myself in the school jazz band and I'm taking private lessons now. Plus, exams will be coming up soon.... My life is really busy, and I know I can leave the projects knowing I've left them in safe hands. :) Also, Happy Thanksgiving, Icestorm. :) 04:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope to have some free time over the holidays, but I want to be able to spend some time with my family as well (who feel as if I've neglected them), so maybe we can talk on the IRC sometime, but I don't have enough time to fully devote myself to the other wikis anymore. I'm glad you understand, and thanks. I'm sure you'll be a great leader. :) I'll still be on this wiki, though, I'm not leaving all of the wikis yet. :D Nice talking to you, and thanks again. :) 21:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: hi,I'm Mistystar139. Since you only have one apprentice,can you be my mentor? 21:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Could you teach me more about wikiCode and templates? I probably have a lot to learn! XD 23:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) can you reply to my apprentice request on Adopt A User? 00:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) great! Thanks so much! should it be added to the chart on Adopt a User that I'm your apprentice? sorry I replied late, I was sick:(. I should be on around 3-5 days a week x). I have a few questions: *how do you make colored charcats? *How do you make charart? *when are cites necessary? *what are projects? I might have more questions later, and sorry for asking them. 00:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC)\ Thanks! sorry, but I have more questions :D: *How do you make colored charcats (besides blue ones) *how do you join projects and what projects would you recommend joining? *How do you make polls? 23:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! for the first question, though, I meant charcat, like the charts, because some people have other colored ones... ok, a few more questions for now *How many "box" things are there and what are they? examples: collapsible boxes, drop boxes *How do you make the suggested for deletion things? and I'll think about joining the projects :) 22:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Great! Nice poll! I noticed that you changed your user page :) It looks awesome! Questions: *What is a drop box, a collapsible box, and any other boxes you know? can you show me examples? *Are we allowed to go into source mode and change and use parts of other user pages' coding? k, thats all for now, thanks! 00:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay...I thinks I'll pretend I understood that...x) I guess its my fault I didn't explain my questions well enough, so I'll rephrase them so they will be easier to understand :) *k, for this one, I already know what they are for, but whichbox is which? I know I have one type on my user page, like this: And you told me to look on Frostheart♥'s page, but I don't know which one is which, or how to make them... *for this question, I meant, like, if I saw a really cool box on another user's page but didn't know the coding, would I be allowed to go into source mode and copy the coding and use it on my page, as long as I changed what it said? *New question: when I go on some users' pages, like yours for example, it says"edits:editcount ''current task: current task(whatever it is) how do you get your user page to have that? and just in case you didn't know, on your user page, one of your user friends userboxes isn't working, so you should probably fix that XD 23:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I finally had time to make my first charart! Is it okay? Its a tabby... 00:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Request Here you go-- 00:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Its okay, and thanks!I'll try to fix the shading. I still don't know if I want to join any projects, though.whats a drop box? 01:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) its okay, do you know anyone I could ask who would know? and how do you make archives and when should they be made? some users make archives for about every 80 or more edits, some users do it according to time periods, and some users do it for around every 30 edits, so... 01:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) okay, I'll ask, and how do you make archives? 01:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) great! i'll make one when I have more messages=) 01:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You know Blacktail has green eyes, and a white chin, please no fails on the stomch....do something more like this... (without the scrach) and forehead, black, tail has to be black i am blacktail!!! Hi! another question here: *How do you get the thing where once you enter a userpage, it shows "Edits:Editcount Current Task:current task"? *what is the IRC? And, could you show me what you mean by darkening hte shading on the charart I made? I know it got deleted, but if you could show me what to improve on that would be great! also, btw, since you're my mentor, could I add you to my friends userboxes list? Thanks! 22:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) hello hi i don't know if you are gone or something but you haven't answered my questions there in the box called questions #70 thank you--*Wildfire* 21:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Its okay, but I'm glad you're back! Question: What is the IRC? I've seen it mentioned throughout this wiki... 22:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: PW Hi Ice! I'm not on IRC during weekdays, but on weekends you may find me there in the evenings (which would be early afternoon for you). If it is urgent, please send me a mail to helice93@aol.fr. Kind regards, 15:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Mentor... Well when scholl and that started I had heardly anytime for this user and I kind of forgot about this user too but to me I think it might be best if I'm not your apprentice anymore...I'm sorry but it's my fault. Hope to see you around maybe.... :( Berrymist 04:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) hi, Icestorm! I don't have anymore coding or template questions, thanks for being a great mentor, but AAU closed. do you know why? Is it reopening? thanks. 01:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Quitting!? Aww...thats sad that you're leaving. You've been an awesome mentor...sorry for being impatient, but do you think I would be able to graduate as an apprentice? I think I know enough about wikicode and templates, and I have nearly enough edits to become a mento myself! Of course, AAU closed :( But still, could I graduate? please? :) 00:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for mentoring me! Its too bad you're leaving D: you'll be truly missed : / 00:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Sorry to bother you, but could you help me join Books? I posted a request almost a week ago, but I still haven't been accepted in; since you're the deputy, could you help? thanks, 22:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw that you're considering coming back to the wiki on your userpage, and, I think you should! there are so many people quitting, the wiki needs more users, os you definitely should rejoin! XD 22:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :D As you can see, my user talk page was vandalized :P 22:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey? 00:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey? Hey! It's Feathermoon. From the ''IRC? Ring a bell? Or ring a bell on the collar? Okay i figured me just had to talk on IRC.... :P 13:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi Icy! Can we be friends? 12:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Icy, are you still on? If you are, could you comment on my Silverstream's alt. image on PCA? Cuz I'm getting a little confused there. 00:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: The other wikis do not have the templates needed to produce a signature in place of the coding you have. We use these: Template:Nosubst and the individual signature pages. You'll need to put the actual coding of your signature into your preferences in order for it to show properly on other wikis, I believe. -- 21:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature I saw the message you put on Bramble's talk page and since I don't think she's online right now, I thought I could just tell you. You need to creat a page on whichever wiki you're on such as User:Icestorm123/sig or whatever you used as yours. Nightshine 21:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah,...okay wow... WOW! Your userpage is like, Really bright :P [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Signature Test 20:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icy! Could you help me smduge the stripes on Silverstream's alt. picture? I'm terrible at smudging. :P 02:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Mmm.....just smudge them I guess. While you're on it, could you also help me define the earpink and darken the shading? Sorry if i I'm annoying you... 02:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userpage Hi! I fixed it. You must make "title" and "h3" accept an argument, i.e. instead of Section Title, you must write }. Kind regards, 15:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing Just to let you know, those categories you put on her page belong on her redirects only. :) 00:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I watch Must Love Cats and 1000 Ways to Die, too. My dad thinks Family Guy is innapropriate, so my sister and I can't watch it. It doesn't seem to bad... 19:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC)